


Drowning

by celebrain



Series: Ruvik x Reader [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, POV Second Person, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets his hands trail over your breasts and belly lovingly, caressing, teasing you as you melt under his touch, all too aware of his slowly stirring length pressed against your rear. Your breathing quickly becomes labored and you close your eyes, parting your legs for him. He chuckles at your neediness, his deep voice sending heat waves down your spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after a million years I managed to write the sequel of 'Breathless' ~ this is for everyone who wanted more and for everyone who would like to take a bath with Ruvik ~ if you don't like the reader insert thing then don't faking read it. Yes, life can be that easy. :) Constructive criticism is always welcome since this is not my native language ~ Enjoy<3

There is a tub in the middle of the room, it is dirty like everything in this place, but you couldn’t care less about that right now. Ruvik is already filling it with hot water, adjusting the temperature carefully. It is ridiculous to feel embarrassed now, after everything that happened, but you can’t help blushing profusely as he turns around and stares at you longingly, his lips slightly parted. 

The exposure to his intense gaze and the cold air around you make you shiver as you approach him slowly, taking his hand while stepping into the tub. The water is perfect and you relax instantly as he enters the tub on the opposite side and lies down comfortably. He smirks at you and beckons you over, opening his arms. You don’t hesitate to climb on top of him, wanting to feel his skin against yours once again. He helps you turn around and wraps his arms possessively around your waist, your back pressed against his chest. The hot water makes his scars feel softer against you and you relax completely in his embrace, softly tracing his arms and hands. You lean your head back on his shoulder, nuzzling his scarred neck, tasting his skin again. 

He lets his hands trail over your breasts and belly lovingly, caressing, teasing you as you melt under his touch, all too aware of his slowly stirring length pressed against your rear. Your breathing quickly becomes labored and you close your eyes, parting your legs for him. He chuckles at your neediness, his deep voice sending heat waves down your spine. 

Moving his hands further down, he spreads your legs wider, massaging your inner thighs passionately. The stimulation is enough to make you moan softly for him, rubbing your backside against his hardening cock eagerly. You can feel him smiling against your forehead, breathing deeply but slowly despite his obvious arousal. He thrusts his hips up against yours teasingly, his hands still stroking your legs and hips, ignoring your silent pleading. 

“P-Please…” you beg him, the desire becoming unbearable, overwhelming your senses, “I... I need you...” 

Ruvik presses his burned lips to your forehead, kissing you softly. “Touch yourself,” he breathes, “I want to watch you.”

Knowing that you can’t argue with him, you slowly move one of your shaking hands down to your crotch, rubbing it over your clit and thrusting two fingers inside yourself roughly. The friction against your inner walls feels excellent and you almost forget yourself while pushing deeper inside. Moaning against Ruvik’s neck and rolling your hips smoothly, you finally notice his breathing becoming heavier, erratic beneath you. The effect you have on him makes you smug for a moment and you start to moan extra loud and depraved for him, writhing in his arms.

“That’s it… keep going…” he whispers, his hard length throbbing between your buttocks. Without a warning he moves his hand next to yours and pushes two of his fingers inside you, along yours, stretching you impossibly wide. The burning pain makes you scream instantly and you try to remove your hand only to find it trapped beneath his own, holding you firmly in place. 

The hot water is not at all soothing as it burns your sore and aching flesh, amplifying the agony, washing away all natural lubrication. Ruvik scissors his fingers inside you brutally, reveling in your helpless squirming and weak cries. His breathing is still laboured, you can feel his cock leaking behind you. You knew he was a sadist all along but you did not expect him to treat you like this. His other arm tightens around your waist, trapping you, restraining you. 

“Stop struggling… stop resisting…” he commands huskily, sliding his fingers deeper inside you. “You’re mine, to do with as I please… accept it.”

For some reason his words soothe you immediately and you try to calm your ragged breathing along with your violent squirming. Does that mean you’re allowed to stay? Is he going to keep you?

“I… I’m yours… only yours,” you breathe devotedly, accepting the pain, giving yourself to him completely. He pulls out slowly, dragging your hand along with his, obviously pleased with your reaction. Your nether regions are throbbing heavily, equally from arousal and pain, as he gently turns you around in his arms, facing you. His eyes are darker than usual, his pupils dilated, staring right into your soul. He licks his lips while dropping his gaze to yours longingly. Once again you are stunned by his wild beauty and undeniable attractiveness, but you want to make him pay for causing you pain, not yet giving in to his tempting lips. 

Smiling wickedly, you trap his hardness between your thighs and squeeze them together, unrelenting. His composure falters instantly as lets out a choked moan, eyes rolling back and closing of their own accord. Triumphantly, you squeeze harder, rubbing your legs together and enjoying the feel of his hot flesh against your sensitive skin. His head drops back to the edge of the tub as he moans heatedly, the stimulation clearly overwhelming him. Finally, you lean in to kiss him hard, muffling his cries, tasting his burned lips and soft tongue again. 

Your daring actions seem to awake him from his delirium and his eyes snap open immediately before he breaks the kiss and pulls you up against him, separating your thighs and slipping completely into the water beneath you. Entirely bewildered, you stare at his blurred features, wondering what he has in mind as he keeps pulling your hips further up on his body, dangerously close to his face. You have no time to react when his lips close around your clit and he sucks it fiercely, pulling you down with incredible strength. 

Endless waves of pleasure cause you to tremble and convulse violently on top of him until one specific thought keeps poking your ecstatic mind: Why doesn’t he come up? He must be suffocating. But he doesn’t let you go even for a second, his grip on you remaining strong and unrelenting. 

‘What is he?’ you wonder faintly as he keeps lapping at your sensitive flesh, trapping your clit between his teeth and rubbing his tongue over it repeatedly. You feel so close to coming already, pressing your hips down into him and holding on to the edge of the tub for dear life. He takes one of his hands away from your hips, loosening his grip just a bit and you turn your head around to see what he is about to do. The stirring water slightly blurs your view but his intention is still obvious as he wraps his hand around his throbbing erection and starts stroking it slowly but firmly, thrusting his hips up into his fist. 

It doesn’t take you long to realize why he wanted to watch you earlier. It is hypnotizing to see him like this, pleasuring himself, desperate for release, so beautiful and wild. It makes you come instantly. 

You collapse on top of him, screaming his name, convulsing hard, almost losing your grip on the tub, but your eyes never leave his hard length, too fascinated to look away. He doesn’t let you go as he keeps stroking himself, his tongue delving into your opening, licking the wounds he caused earlier, soothing them. It calms you down while you keep watching his erratic movements, watching him approaching his climax. Pushing his tongue particularly deep inside you, he finally bursts under you, his seed staining the water as it keeps spurting out of him, so much that it would be enough to fill you up completely.

Reluctantly, you move to sit up and slip back to the other end of the tub as he emerges from the water, smirking at you wickedly. It makes you blush again; he knows that you have been watching him, enjoying his self-indulgence more than the things he did to you.

The water is cold by now but you don’t mind, it feels good against your heated skin and abused insides and you relax once again, sinking into Ruvik’s arms and closing your eyes. Blissfully exhausted, you fall asleep in his embrace, subliminally hearing him whisper,

“you’re mine.”


End file.
